RAY
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Aelita and Rema are new students at Kadic. Aelita is a sweet girl that everyone likes, but she's friends with two of the most feared girls, though one just came. Yumi is feared at Kadic, and Rema has an attitude problem.
1. Chapter 1

I am the only owner of Rema, so you can't use her, unless I give you permission :P.

"Jeremie, are you okay?" Jeremie was brought back to reality when his friends, Ulrich, waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been staring at the new girl ever since she entered the class." It was true. Jeremie had been staring at Aelita Hopper, the new girl at school. She really did catch someone's eye, though. She had long, black hair, with hot pink streaks, peach colored skin, and large green eyes. She had on a long, black skirt, with a single pink slash, and sandals. Her shirt was a short sleeved black shirt, with a pink skull. She had several ear piercings, and a silver necklace, with a butterfly on it. She was sitting all alone, pushing her food around.

Jeremie thought about getting up, and sitting with her, when two people sat down next to her. One of them was Yumi Ishiyama. She was one of the most feared girls at Kadic. She had long black hair, with red streaks in it, and piercing black eyes. She had on a short black skirt, with a red slash, and her shirt was black with a red skull, along with black sneakers. She had a single ear piercing, which was just a rod going across her ear. She had a silver necklace, with a dragon on it.

Now, the boy (they were pretty sure that the other person was a boy) had on black shorts, a black shirt, with a blue skull, and a pair of black boots. His hair was under a page boy cap. His ears were pierced, and he had snakebites on his bottom lip. He had dark blue, almost black eyes. Aelita smiled happily at them, and they started talking. They boy suddenly looked up, and glared at him. Jeremie quickly averted his gaze.

Jeremie was 13, the youngest in his class. He had short, blonde hair, and blue eyes with glasses. He was amazing good when it came to electronics. Ulrich was 14 and one of Jeremie's best friends. He had short, brown hair, and brown eyes. He was a great soccer player. Odd was Jeremie's other friend and was also 14. He had short blonde hair that had a purple splotch, and had green eyes. Odd was really goofy, and he didn't seem all that smart. Both of them noticed how abruptly Jeremie had moved his gaze, and saw the scary boy glaring at them. They, too, averted their gazes.

Later that day, Aelita came up to Jeremie.

"I'm sorry." Jeremie was totally confused.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Rema. She can get pretty protective at times. Especially when we first move."

"Who?"

"Rema. You probably thought that she was a boy. That happens a lot. It was sorta obvious that she was in a really bad mood today, so don't mind her. She is like that sometimes."

"Ae! Come on! We have to get to Yu's house, or her parents will freak!"

"See you tomorrow! Bye!" Aelita ran off. Jeremie shook his head.

"Girls are weird," he muttered to himself.

"What's that?" It was Odd and Ulrich.

"It's nothing." Jeremie quickly told them about Aelita.

"Man, girls are weird," Ulrich said, and Odd agreed. They walked to their dorms, but Jeremie couldn't stop thinking about Aelita.


	2. Chapter 2

I am the only owner of Rema, so you can't use her, unless I give you permission :P.

After a quick stop at the Ishiyama house, the three girls went back to the dorms. "Ae, you have a room all to yourself, and me and Rema are sharing a room." 

"That's great! I can keep my computer running, without annoying another person."

"Just so long as we can sleep at night, without having to…"

"Out of my way, freak." Rema tensed, Aelita frowned, and Yumi groaned at the sound of this high pitched, snotty voice. It belonged to a girl, with long, black hair, and black eyes. She had on this short, pink skirt, with a bright yellow shirt, and a pair of what looked like red Stilettos. Rema's face started to turn bright red. Sissi mistook it for blush, but she was really just trying hard not to laugh out loud at her outfit.

"You must be new here. I'm Sissi Delmas, the principal's daughter."

"She honestly thinks Rema is a boy." Aelita whispered to Yumi.

"She normally goes for people like Ulrich, the star on the soccer team." Rema glared at Yumi and Aelita, knowing that they were talking about her, and weren't going to do anything about Sissi.

"Why don't you blow off these losers, and come spend some time with me and my friends?" Sissi tried to put her arm over Rema's shoulder, but Rema expertly dodged behind Yumi.

"Keep that plastic away from me, Yu." Sissi looked startled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You, the Stiletto freak! I don't want to be anywhere near you! You people seriously freak me out! Yu, can we please get to our dorm? I have to get to my disinfectant. She almost touched me!" Rema hooked her arms over Yumi and Aelita's shoulders, and they walked down the hall, away from Sissi. She just stood there, fuming.

Yumi had just finished helping Rema unpack her things, and were walking around outside. Rema was rubbing her neck, and glaring at Yumi. Yumi was giggling at random points of their walk. Rema finally got annoyed with Yumi, and put her in a headlock, but kept walking. William came over to them.

"Hi, William." Yumi said, from her headlock. "What's up?"

"Should I come back later?" William asked, casting a worried look at Rema, who just glared back, and continued walking.

"You can walk and talk at the same time," Rema growled.

"Um, I was just wondering if you understood the math problem. I never get that stuff."

"**PEMDA**."

"What?" William asked, not understanding what Rema was saying.

"**P**lease **E**xcuse** M**y **D**ear **A**unt **S**hequaqua," Rema said. William frowned.

"Who? What?"

"**P**, parenthesis, first. **E**, exponents, next. **M**, multiplication, after. **D**, division, following. Then, **A**, addition, and **S**, subtraction. So simple. Bye fly." Rema stalked off.

"Bye, William." Yumi waved at him, still in her headlock. She started giggling again.

"That's it!" Rema gave Yumi a noogy. This just made her laugh harder.

"Excuse me." Rema looked at the person, with her glare in place. It was Ulrich and Odd.

"What?" she growled.

"You have this really big red welt on your neck." Rema sent Yumi a glare.

"I know that. It's your fault, Yu." Yumi grinned.

"How is it my fault?"

"You let the freak get near me."

"What could I have done?" Rema sent Yumi a withering look. "Never mind. Anyways, it wasn't my fault. It's was her fault."

"Hello, Ulrich dear!" All four flinched at the sound of Sissi's voice. "And you. You never did tell me your name, new guy."

"This is Rema," Yumi supplied, knowing that Rema wouldn't tell Sissi her name.

"Well, hello there, Rema. You were very rude when we last met. But, I'm willing to give you a second chance, if you'll take me out." Then, Sissi spotted the welt on her neck.

"Oh, what happened there?" Sissi moved closer, to get a better look, but Rema jumped behind Yumi.

"Stay away from me, you Stiletto freak! I can't be anywhere near you!" Sissi pouted. Rema gagged.

"Why not?"

"Damn, are you blind?! Because of you, I have this huge welt on my neck!"

"How did I put that there?"

"I'M ALLERGIC TO PLASTICS!! Shit, not only are you blind, but you're stupid, too!! Now, I'm going to the nurse, so I don't die. And don't you dare follow me." Rema stalked away from them. Sissi stormed off, and Yumi frowned.

"Ooookaay. That was weird." Odd said, flipping his head, looking at both the retreating females.

"I never knew that Sissi was that dense. Not only does she piss off Rema, which isn't very hard, but she almost kills her in the process." Ulrich and Odd stared at Yumi.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Rema is allergic to cosmetics. They make her get these larges hives, and perfumes make her throat close up. Not only does Sissi wear so much make up that if you blasted her with a fire hose, the make up wouldn't change at all, but she has this cloud of perfume around her. Now, I have to go, and make sure that she gets the correct shots from the nurse." She waved to the two boys, as she skipped towards the nurse's office.


End file.
